Time
by XxVampireVioletxX
Summary: Four minutes. Four minutes, one second. Four minutes, two seconds. Four minutes, three seconds. It continues, I halt on the street. Rating may go up, Please read, enjoy and review!
1. Catch

Four minutes. Four minutes, one second. Four minutes, two seconds. Fours minutes, three seconds.

It continues, I halt on the street.

Four minutes, twelve seconds. Four minutes, thirteen seconds.

" Who said you could leave witch?" a harsh voice hisses through the alley toward me.

" I'm off my hours Sir, after two twenty everything is extra." The muscles in my left forearm twitch, the vinyl under the cotton of my coat tightens. Four minutes, forty-nine seconds.

"That wasn't part of the deal, you never mentioned anything about _off hours_." the voice gets closer. Five minutes.

"My mistake. That doesn't change anything. After two twenty, it's extra." I stated again starting to walk away from the voice. My pursuer's pace quickens, a hand grabs my right arm to spin me around.

"I'll pay it." the man standing before me hisses in my ear.He is pushing me back. I put out my free hand to brace myself on the wall. I come in contact with a brick. Five minutes, twenty-seven seconds.

"No you won't," I start to say but his mouth travels to my neck and memories from a mere hour ago flash behind my eyelids.

"And why won't I?" he taunts between kisses. He knows I'll give in, I always do.

" Do you really need that answer?" I stutter, he's kisses travel towards the shell of my ear. He has released my right arm only to guide it around his neck. Six minutes, eight seconds.

The sweat from an ice sickle drips on my shoulder from above, I realize that we are standing under the street light and I can see my breath in the night air. He pulls away from my neck and looks at me.

"Yes." he breathes and my eyes flutter closed. Six minutes, thirty seconds.

" You won't pay because you never do. Never for off hours anyway..." I trail off, my eyes still closed. He has closed what was left of the gap between us and is running his thumb over my bottom lip. I open my eyes and look up at him.

"You never ask me to." he counters gently, his hair falling in his eyes. I push the strands back with my left hand and leave my hand on his cheek.

" You took four minutes and thirteen seconds to call me back tonight. I was almost out of the alley. You scared me." I tell him. His expression changes and he glances to the left. We are standing a yard away from the main street, he never lets me escape this far.

" I thought we were done with these little games." he says blankly, releasing his hold on my waist a little. Eight minutes.

" I enjoy looking like a real couple to much to end them. You know my fantasies." I sneer at him, offended by his tone. His grip tightens. An invisible, secret smile comes to my face.

" Are you going to re-join me inside now?" he asks. I give him a coy look and close my eyes pretending to think. But my expression is changed due to his index finger tracing my jaw line down to my collar bone. He leans closer to me, his lips coming dangerously close to mine. He is tempting me with forbidden fruit. I have never kissed him on the lips, even after hours.

"Hermione?" he whispers. I breathe out gently and find his hand on my waist.

"Yes." I tremble. He pulls away, clasping his hand with mine and beginning to walk towards the door at the end of the alley way.

" I thought so." he announces and I begin to walk with him. Ten minutes...

* * *

That was a nice little plot bunny now wasn't it? Should I write another chapter so you all can find out who our mystery man is? It is up to you folks, I implore you to review. Hope you enjoyed it was much as I did, especially since I know who our Hermione is with this whole time. Ta Loves!


	2. Release

Now that I have gained your attention enough so that you have reviewed, I must warn you that while you may not like my choice in profession for our dear book worm (seeing as she is some what of a dominatrix and not a prostitute like many would infer from that last chapter) do try and keep an open mind as to why she is out so late with some mysterious man that you all didn't know the identity of until now!! You also may not believe that this person would interact like this with our precious Hermione but it is my story and I shall do with it what I please. Enjoy! Review! Please?

Note: Rating has gone up for this chapter.

I follow him back into the inn. The sign above sways with the breeze. We had been generating so much heat under the light I hadn't noticed the cold. His hand is neatly holding my own glove covered one. Some of his marks are lethal.

The door opens and he leads me inside, ignoring the bar maid's inquiries. I feel much like a child about to reprimanded for playing in her mother's make-up as his grip on my hand tightens once we reach our room. Twelve minutes, thirty-nine seconds.

The gentleman in him surfaces and he states " Ladies first." I nod my head and walk through the door back into the room. Thirteen minutes, fifteen seconds. He flips the light switch on from the door and takes my trench coat from my shoulders to revel the vinyl zip-up underneath. I glance around the room even though I know it better than the back of my hand. Just as I left it; sheets crumpled on the floor, the velvet bonds still tied to the bed posts. Why he likes me to be so violent I'll never understand, I guess he needs it. In the corner there is the drink cart that always tempts him. He told me when this all began that I was never to let him touch that cart. I always do as I'm told. The soft click of the door locking reverberates through the room. Fourteen minutes.

A pair of strong arms snake around my waist and I feel his chest press against my back as his lips set to work on my neck. He knows my sweet spots. This is routine and I am displeased

"Stop." I say to him. He releases my waist and I turn to face him. To many a time have I participated in such adultery and been the cause of his infidelity " Why don't we try something different tonight?" I suggest. He looks at me with slight confusion. "Tonight is your turn to be in control." I explain my idea and he gives me a look of even more confusion. Fourteen minutes, forty-three seconds.

" I'm always in control." he remarks. I nod and close the distance he's made between us. " I'm not going to help you anymore. You have me here, now the question is what are you going to do with me?" I whisper. At this he grabs a fist full of my hair and tugs. My face stays placid.

" Do not insult me like that again witch; I am not in need of your help at all. On the contrary you need mine." I smile inwardly at his attempt and swat his hand out of my hair.

" So dramatic. Really, is all of that necessary?" I question him. His bent up rage pulses through him and he backs away breathing heavily. Fifteen minutes.

" Your pathetic, just like your father. Do you really think he would approve of the spontaneous and reckless behaviour that you exhibit? What would your mother say if she knew? What would your wife?"

" Shut up!" he yells at me shoving his fists into his hair. Sixteen minutes.

" Are you embarrassed Mr. Zabini? Are you ashamed of the things you have me do to you when no one is looking? Are you distraught to admit that I can do anything better than that precious little wife of yours at home? I think you are and if I'm right then I have no further use for you." I turn around to grab my trench coat. He knows I'll leave. Eighteen minutes.

" Stop right there." his voice is harsh and commanding. " Your not leaving with out and apology evenif I have to beat it out of you Hermione."

" You don't have nerve to hur me Blaise. Good threat though I must admit." I pull on my trench coat and grab the door handle to leave. As I am about to turn the handle I am jerked away from the door and find myself lying on matress with him standing over me.

" Don't bet on that witch. There are lots of things that I have _the nerve_ to do to you." he hisses at me pulling my arms above my head and fastening them like his had been a mere hour before.

" Show me." I state.

Twenty minutes...


End file.
